Here Comes Winnie the Pooh
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Here Comes Peter Cottontail" Cast *Peter Cottontail - Winnie the Pooh *Seymour S. Sassafras - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Irontail - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Montressor - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Antoine - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Colonel Bunny - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Colonel Bunny's Assistant - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Esmerelda - Endive (Chowder) *Santa Claus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Bonnie Bonnet - Mrs. Potts (with Chip as an Extra) (Beauty and the Beast) *Spider - Sumu (The Lion Guard) *Donna - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *April Valley Rabbits - Various Animals *Rooster - Zazu (The Lion King) *Sleeping Hobo - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Tommy - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Sister Sue - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Mom - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Antione’s Girlfriend - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Singing Caterpillars - Crows (Dumbo) *Fireman - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *2 Boys - Gavin and Ronan (Wild Kratts) *Ghouls - People of Halloweentown (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *People who are Stuffed - Pacha and his Family (The Emperor’s New Groove) *Store Owner - Doña Paloma (Elena of Avalor) *Angry Woman - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Milk Chocolate Angelo - Huckleberry Hound Scenes *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 1 Introduction/Main Titles *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 2 Owl Chooses Pooh/“The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps” *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 3 Professor Ratigan/The Contest Proposal *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 4 Owl’s Announcement/The Party *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 5 Ratigan Cheats *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 6 "The Easter Bunny Ever Sleeps" (Reprise)/Pooh Leaves *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 7 Pooh Meets Willy Wonka and Jiminy Cricket *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 8 “If I Could Only Get Back to Yesterday” *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 9 Sabotage/Mother’s Day *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 10 4th of July/“When You Can’t Get It All Together” *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 11 Pooh Tires of Give Away Hiss Eggs *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 12 Halloween/Ratigan Calls Endive *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 13 Pooh and Jiminy Meet Endive/Fidget Steals the Eggs *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 14 Pooh and Jiminy Get the Eggs Back *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 15 Thanksgiving *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 16 Christmas Eve *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 17 Pooh Meets Mrs. Pots/Ratigan Steals the Eggs *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 18 King Triton Get the Eggs Back *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 19 Valentine's Day/Pooh Meets Fox/"Be My Today" *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 20 Ratigan Turns the Eggs Green *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 21 "In the Puzzle of Life" *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 22 St. Patrick's Day/Pooh Finally Gives Away the Eggs *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 23 Pooh is Made Easter Bunny/Finale *Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 24 End Credits Movie used *Here Comes Peter Cottontail Clip used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *The Great Mouse Detective *Pinocchio *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion Guard *Chowder *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *Peanuts series *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Oliver and Company *The Yogi Bear Show *Wild Kratts *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *The Legend of Tarzan *Chicken Run *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Camp Lazlo *Big Hero 6 *Dumbo *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Emperor's New Groove *Elena of Avalor *Over the Hedge *Bambi II *The Huckleberry Hound Show Gallery Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Peter Cottontail Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka as Seymour S. Sassafras Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as January Q. Irontail Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Montresor Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Antoine Owl.jpg|Owl as Colonel Wellington B. Bunny Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Colonel Bunny's Assistant Ms. Endive.jpg|Endive as Esmerelda the Witch King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Santa Claus Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Bonnie Bonnet Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Donna Zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu as Rooster Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Sleeping Hobo Charlie Brown.png|Charlie Brown as Tommy Sally_Brown.png|Sally Brown as Sister Sue Belle.jpg|Belle as Mother Ranger_Smith.png|Ranger Smith as Fireman Category:Uranimated18 Category:Here Comes Peter Cottontail Movie Spoofs Category:Easter Spoofs